The invention relates to a plug connector for light conductors, comprising two connector parts which can be plugged together and locked to one another and of which at least one is provided with at least one optical ferrule, i.e. at least one optical terminal.
The object of the invention is to create a plug connector of the initially named kind which can be handled as simply as possible with high reliability.
This object is satisfied in accordance with the invention in that a locking device is provided, via which the ferrule which is associated with a first connector part can be locked with the other connector part; in that the first connector part comprises a base part which accommodates the ferrule, a housing which is movable in the plugging or axial direction over a definite range relative to the base part and a secondary locking element which is movable in the plugging or axial direction in each case over a definite range both relative to the base part and relative to the housing, said secondary locking element being resiliently supported at the base part and being urged by the spring force into a forward securing position when viewed in the plugging direction in which it secures the locking of the ferrule when the connector parts are plugged together, with the secondary locking element first being moved out of its securing position against the spring force during the plugging together of the two connector parts in order to enable a locking of the ferrule, and assuming its securing position again only after the completion of the locking, and with the secondary locking element being movable out of its securing position during the separation of the two connector parts with a drawing back of the housing relative to the base part against the spring force in order to enable an unlocking of the ferrule.
As a result of this construction there results with respect to the locking a kind of good and bad function, through which a high reliability is achieved. The plug connector is moreover extremely simple to handle. Thus for a plugging together and separation of the two connector parts the connector housing need merely be accordingly pushed in or drawn out respectively.
The housing can be coupled preferably via flexible latching elements to the base part in such a manner that the base part can be moved together with the housing during the plugging together of the two connector parts and can, during the separation of the two connector parts, first be moved back relative to the base part over a definite range while taking along the secondary locking element.
The secondary locking element is expediently urged into its securing position by a compression spring which is supported at the base part.
It is also advantageous when the secondary locking element is formed by a preferably ring-shaped slider element.
In an expedient practical embodiment of the plug connector in accordance with the invention the locking device comprises at least one resilient locking arm which is associated with the other connector part and which in the course of a relative displacement between the ferrule and the other connector part is first deflectable against the spring force by the ferrule and can then be brought into engagement with a locking surface which is provided at the ferrule. Advantageously at least two mutually oppositely lying locking arms are provided.
The locking surface is preferably formed by a groove which is provided at the ferrule. This groove can in particular be a peripheral groove.
A preferred practical embodiment is distinguished in that during the plugging together of the two connector parts the secondary locking element first comes to an abutment at the deflected locking arm and can thereby be moved out of its securing position and then, after a latching in of the locking arm into the locking surface, assumes its securing position again as a result of the spring force in order to hold the locking arm in engagement with the locking surface.
It is also advantageous when the secondary locking element is formed in the shape of a ring and can be pushed at least partly over the locking arm after the latching in of the locking arm into the locking surface as a result of the spring force.